


Alex's First Pride Parade

by aray09052000



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aray09052000/pseuds/aray09052000
Summary: It's self explanatory and I personally think it kinda sucks, but read it if you want to
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Alex's First Pride Parade

Alex Mercer stood with his bandmates on a sidewalk in West Hollywood along the LA pride parade route. He turned to Julie as the parade started. 

“Things like this weren’t the norm when I was growing up.” the drummer explained. 

“I know, that’s why I brought you guys.” Julie replied. 

“I mean, it was a huge scandal when River Phoenix was in a movie where he played a gay guy in love with Keanu Reeves’ character. The pastor of my church told the entire congregation that they would burn in hell for it.” Alex said.

“Wow, I’m really sorry you experienced that.” Julie responded. 

“I’d actually do anything just to see him react to me being here and the fact that I have a boyfriend.” Alex clarified. 

“Being petty with preachers is kind of Alex’s thing” Luke interrupted. 

“When we were playing around with our ghost abilities, Alex found a Westboro Baptist Church picketing rally. And after Luke got on board with it, they kissed in front of everyone.” Reggie elaborated. 

“And I’d do it again.” Luke stated confidently. 

“You guys are the definition of chaos.” Julie replied. 

“That’s why you like hanging out with us.” Alex proclaimed. 

“Ugh, I hate it when you’re right.” Julie said. 

The band laughed and enjoyed their day.


End file.
